Recently, cases involving food such as misrepresentation cases and pesticide contamination cases have occurred. Further, cases of food poisoning caused by microorganisms such as Escherichia coli 0157 strains and Salmonella enterica, and food-borne infectious diseases such as Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease caused by pathogenic protein and the like have occurred. Furthermore, accompanying the arrival of an aging society, public health consciousness is spreading. Because of this, public awareness on food is high, and safe and healthy food is required. In order to ensure the quality of food, a system for inspecting the quality of food is necessary in a food production step, a food distribution step, and a food consumption step. On the other hand, as a method for specifically detecting a specific substance, there is a method utilizing an antigen-antibody reaction. For example, the patent document 1 discloses a method for inspecting components in food, using an antigen-antibody reaction.